Noir tomorrow
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (Staring the most underrated character in PPG history.)
1. Stage zero Act 1

The city of Townsville, a bustling metro area where it's protected by three super human girls and a newly created armor police force. Of course he was a part of this town, this slightly small man with the black hair and the square, wire rim glasses sitting on the subway train waiting for his stop.

He has done this for the last few years, riding to a tall building near city hall and checking into the institute. There were times while doing his job he would accidentally sync up with one of the Powerpuff girl's thoughts and often jokingly narrate the moments; it was kind of a joke since it was his last name and it's kind of a habit for him to talk through the entire process of mind linking.

You see his name is Ruiji Narrator and he is a member of the Townsville Psychic Detective Agency, a place created in secret to track many very dangerous or disturbed people; more dangerous than villains.

Mr. Narrator got off the train and walk down the street into the large building with the seal of Townsville on it; even though this place wasn't fully authorized by the mayor or deputy mayor. At the elevators he shifted through his pockets and pulled out a small and slender strip of metal with a few punched holes in one end, this open the black doors and he stepped in than repeated everything to get to a long, narrow hall that ended with another elevators.

The doors closed and finally he made it to a large area with lots of equipment, people and dim lighting all over the place. Wires and metal panels covered every inch of the wall where there wasn't a monitor, but he payed no attention to them as he headed for a special monitor that is very large and filled with names; this was the tasks board and he was looking for his name what he was going to do today.

_I got Psych Sync Linking,_ thought as he saw his name. What this meant he went to the brain chamber, where a huge chair with tons of large metal disk that look like high tech bowls connected to large mechanical arms.

Mr. Narrator took off his blazer and glasses than hand it over to an operator as he took his seat, everything began to darken as the machine lowered the domes over his head and off to his sides. Within moments it was a light show that would rival any Pink Floyd show, these chaotic shapes and lights form into a form.

At the controls the operator looked at the monitor with a large red circle with a pulse line going through it, in the corner there was a number with the letters SP (Sync Points). This is what the operator is keeping an eye on, if it falls below a certain mark - SP 9.1 - than the psychic will suffer a brain over load and die.

Mr. Narrator felt a slight headache, this happens at SP 80.5. But it was well worth it as he saw something going down, a vision of a small and bare room that was drab grey. He saw a man in darkness, and a blurred object. With a swipe the vision was cut off, Ruiji tapped a button near his finger tips and lifted up the domes.

"I saw that Ruiji," the operator said as he ran his fingers of the liquid keyboard. The dome came back down but this time there wasn't a psychic link (which means no SPs are used), instead there was a map of the city in which a targeting system began to narrow down the location of the mind.

"The morgue?" Ruiji asked as the dome lifted back up, "is that right?"

"Seems so," the operator said.

With a sigh he grabbed his jacket, "tell the boss I'm going to investigate a possible murder."

()()()()()()

I to both to note and explain some things; one, it's not set in the maximum (pretty obvious, there's law and order) and two, I like to write about underrated characters; and there is no one more underrated than Mr. Narrator.

This idea started as a joke fic, a break from Maximum to keep from getting writer's block. You see I read this cool Guilty Gear fan comic with this guy called Narrator, I like him so much that I started to play with Mr. Narrator, and while the artist is based on the reporter from the night of the living dead mine is based on this guy that liked his job that looked _very_ out of character with this guy that was cross between Reeve/Tseng and has Hojo's glasses (all from final fantasy 7) with a mild temper.

I guess I like the idea too much, and threw out the facial hair you get Ruiji Narrator.


	2. Act 2

The old Townsville morgue has been closed for nearly eight years now, but as Mr. Narrator walked from the train station to the deserted building armed with just a PPK Walter (the Bond gun), a detective badge and a digital pocket camera he could feel an almost unearthly presence about this place. Something shadowy and wicked, worse than the murder that took place here.

The fact it was night out didn't help much, and the possibility of the murderer still hanging around also weighed out the cons of coming here. But he has a job to do, and that is to investigate.

As he approach the front doors he looked up into the night sky to see three bright streaks of light going Northward, he knew who they were and it was kind of comforting to know the Powerpuff Girls were near by.

Taking a deep breath and pulling out his gun he open the door and swept the area, the entire area was dark and only lit by the light from both the moon and the street lamps outside. But it was enough to see.

Ruiji peered down the three halls, on end had a door with a small amount of light bleeding through the bottom of the door and the other end was very dark.

Keeping his guard up he slid against the wall while making his way to the door, his fingers grasp the doorknob. Light flooded the hallway revealing what the other end held and where the fight switch was, but he peered in to note the large amount of blood pooling on the floor of a bathroom.

Walking in and nudge the blood soaked item, he found it was some kind of robe. The room was well lit by a few over head lights, so there might be power to other rooms of this building. But he was more focus on trying not to run into trouble like, maybe this is a stretch, the murderer. So more lights wouldn't be the answer.

Ruiji took out the camera than took a picture of the crime scene before continuing back into the hall, he kept near the wall as he went around the corner and follow the long and narrow corridor while on guard until he hit the end and found a door. He carefully open the door half expecting something to happen but as his fingers traveled around and found the switch every tension about the room just slid away.

It was a large and empty area with no windows and a large storage area, this was obviously the autopsy room. It also made up a large chuck of the building, this left the office area at the front of the building. But first he did a quick sweep of the entire floor while taking a few photos, nothing interesting even in the cabinets.

Back to the front and testing out the last door Ruiji braced himself as he smelled something a little off, opening the door and turning on the light he almost vomited when he saw the body. Blood everywhere and a missing hand, some how Ruiji manage to work up his nerve to take a crime scene photo than walk over the to bloody corpse.

The body itself was male, with a blue shirt and grey pants covered by the red liquid. Nothing else important for him, he'll have CSI check everything after he calls. Exiting something strange happen, there were headlights shining through the front windows; and they weren't one driving by ether.

Ruiji unholster his gun as he crouch down in the doorway while turning off the light, the light stopped and flood the entire front hall. A loud idol engine murmur filled the air as a door open and shut, Mr. Narrator held his position while trying to control his breathing; by each passing second it became a eternity. The door finally open, a silhouetted figure stepped in and looked over to where Ruiji was.

The figure shouted a curse and pulled out a weapon, Ruiji sidestep to the side as bullets tore through the opening and pelted to area. Some hit the body but Ruiji didn't think much about it as he time the hail of lead, between them he peeked out and fired off two shots into the figure.

_Geez,_ he thought as the seventh bullet storm came through the door. _I put in five rounds into this guys and yet he's still shooting, what is he?_

There was a few curses as the bullets stopped, he popped out of his hiding spot and aimed quickly and carefully; one shot to the leg, three to the heart area and two head shots. The figure suddenly bolted out the door, Ruiji ran out and watch the perp drive away with the door still open.

Ruiji fired off his last shots. The shooter manage to get away and Ruiji was left with a lot of explaining to do.

--1--

A CSI team was at the scene, so were the regular police officers trying to keep rubberneckers behind the tape. Ruiji Narrator had reported the crime and now he was on the scene with a detective badge, the CSI unit had uncover the John Doe's murderer weapon in a storage locker.

A battle axe, which didn't surprise him.

After taking down reports in a small notebook from his fellow officers he did learn something useful, the car that had driven off showed up later within five blocks last night in a hit and run with a cop car.

They manage to get the license plate too.

Mr. Narrator finished and head back to agency.

Going through the lobby and straight to the elevators to the second floor, when the doors open to the drab gray and maroon carpeted hall that ended with a screened off window like at box offices.

This is the evidence drop off point, it was ran by a balding man in the ugliest shirt and sweater vest ever (Ruiji couldn't tell if the shirt was blue or a light green, he never really wanted to study the shirt.)

"I got some notes and a few photos from the scene," Ruiji said as he placed down the camera and notepad. "Can you do a check on the license plate number while the CSI try to print the John Doe?"

"Sure," the man said as he took the items. "I'll contact the chief as soon as I can."

"Thanks," Ruiji said as he headed back to the elevator. His next stop was his boss' office on the top floor.

The boss is a man in a shirt almost darker than black and a tie lighter than white, between was a guy with flame red hair and gun grey eyes sitting the desk shuffling papers. He didn't really bother to look up when Mr. Narrator walked in, only listen when the detective gave a official report.

"Okay," Ruiji began. "Last night I had picked up a faint memory trace that lead me to a murder scene."

"Geez," the boss said. "Must have been bad."

"Yeah, the poor guy has been decapitated."

"YUCK!" The boss looked up, "that's disgusting."

Ruiji repressed a chuckle, while his boss may have seen worse he, the boss, _still_ doesn't want to talk about it. "Anyhoo," Ruiji continued. "Somebody came back to probably perform clean up and unloaded a ton of rounds into the area than took off."

"Wow," the boss said. "That's a bit off, I hope you catch the psycho."

"I'm going down the brain chamber to see if they have anything on the memory trace," Ruiji said. "Wish me luck."

--2--

A dark room and a formless figure, there wasn't much to go on. But a operator was working on working on the distortion, while it didn't reveal the facial features it did show a small patch on the front side; it was going to be a moment for a search on the item so Ruiji decided to do something he hadn't done in the last 21 hours. Go home and wait until something comes in.

--3--

A large yet dark area with bright neon lights for go-go cage and bar areas, wild hard rock wailed through the air while women - while some where really men but they were so good no one really cared - dance. In a corner three figures were paying no attention to the scene, they were too busy conversing about their plans.

Afterwards they stood up and walk away.

()()()()()()

I would like to thank the three inspirations for this type of story.

Wicked City; the strange and bizarre - and a little rare - anime movie that kind of set up Ruiji Narrator's main personalty type.

Pleagburg: The dark age; ) a fantastic adventure game that _must_ be played. And don't worry, it's free.

Snatcher; ) another great game created by Konami. And, unforturnitly, it's not free.


	3. Act 3

When one would think of a psychic detective of a secret law enforcement organization they would think that their apartment would be something of lavish expenses and really cool gizmos and other neat stuff. Not a cramp place with a bit of clutter and posters of half (or fully) naked game girls on the walls of his room. But this is Ruiji Narrator, not many expect him to be a detective.

Guess people can be wrong.

At the moment the detective was at his computer, checking his e-mail from the agency. The license plate came back to one Pep C. Edge and the symbol was nothing except a fashion statement (a bad one in his opinion).

At least he now has a lead, now was a matter of checking out where he lives/works and getting there.

--1--

The domes came down, the colours swirled around as the operator kept an eye on the SP gage as things became clear. She saw a pachinko parlor, a few girls dressed as playboy bunnies and a whole lot of smoke. The person that she was seeing this through took a drink off a tray of a passing by, he slipped both a fifty and his room number into the girl's leg slip.

While interesting for a home made porno film it wasn't useful for protecting the city of Townsville, she discontinue this session.

Short hair, green eyes and a dragon tattoo that ran from one finger tip to her back than ended at the other - left is the head and the right is the tail - made up the young puff, this was her first time in the Brain Chamber.

It wasn't as bad as she expected.

--2--

On the upside; he found Pep Edge's place, a pachinko parlor filled with sexual stimulation and liquor. Downside; Pep wasn't there. But on the upside a cute bunny suited girl gave him a wink. Down; she left with some guy that slipped her something in dollar bill form.

Having enough of the rollercoster Ruiji walked out of the smoky place, it was in the parking lot when he saw it. The same car that was at the morgue, he step up to it and look it over.

The first thing he took note of is the two bullet holes near the window of the front door, he fired off more than four rounds last night and he swears he hit the window. So the glass must have been replaced, he also took out a small plastic sheet out of his pocket. Kneeling down he peeled off the clear plastic sheet and placed the black sheet under the door handle than place the plastic back into his pocket.

Now standing up he peered through the window and looked around the front seat, there wasn't anything in the open or poking out from anywhere. He could pop the lock because he doesn't have the tools or skill for that and breaking the window was out of the question, it was the matter of searching elsewhere for more clues.

The next stop was behind the alleyway where the dumpster was, it was surprising how many criminals make a mistake on throwing out something important. But this time Ruiji found nothing out of the normal, he was now back on the train to headquarters.

--3--

She was just about to leave when she received a call on her cell phone, it was a CSI team connected to the agency. There has been a murder and it would be nice to have a psychic there.

With a sigh Buttercup walk down to the parking lot, found her beat up junker of a car and drove to the Sleep Easy motel.

It was room 29 on the ground floor in the corner where the CSI team was. Within there were photographers and CS investigators everywhere, Buttercup had walked in and saw the gruesome sight of a business suited man with his head laying in the bathroom while his body was on the red bed.

Worse yet, it was the man from the Psych Synch Linking. And here she thought it was nothing, next time she'll try to pay more attention.

"Man," Buttercup said as she found the CSI team leader. "What happen here?"

"Don't know yet," the man, whose name is Gresham. "His wallet was filled with a lot of fake IDs like John Doe, John Smith, Abe Stave; stuff like that."

"Did anyone see who he was with?" Buttercup said as she walked towards the window.

"No, only woman in a long coat and a wide hat."

"Time of death," Buttercup said as she looked out the window.

"Close to 10:48 last night, why?"

"I thought what I saw a while ago was fresh," Buttercup trailed off, something strange happened as she focused on the front parking space. It was both night and day, and there was a car outside but not. It was like a weaker, more staticed sight was overlapping the stronger clear sight.

"Experiencing a memory fade?" Gresham asked.

"Huh?"

"Memory fade, it's remnants of one's psychical energy imprinted into the surrounding area. Sometimes they trigger, they're clearer and sharper in the Brain Chamber than live synch."

"I am seeing a woman in a trench coat," Buttercup said as a woman walked out of the room and stepped into the car. "I'm writing down the license plate now, she walked out of the room."

"I'll take it to processing, and we're dusting for finger prints and try to narrow down to most recent in the room."

"Great," Buttercup said. "I'll be at headquarters, later."

"Yeah."

--4--

Ruiji made a quick lay over at his apartment on his way to the agency, that's when he caught the tail end of a message being caught by his machine. It seems one fellow psychic officer, Dwayne Ravit, had run into some kind of trouble and was calling for help.

Ruiji sighed as he walked back out, he barely recalled Dwayne; a freeloading jerk that annoyed everyone with lame - and sexist - jokes and bummed stuff off of everyone. The only reason he was going to see what the dirt bag wants is curiosity, that and see if he can get his five bucks back.

A express to the docks revealed a nasty sight, the poor bastard was in a enclosed phone booth just laying on it's floor. The bullet hole in the plexy glass tip off Ruiji that the shooter must have been standing at the same railing he was, walking around and taking the stairway down the lower level he already knew there was really little hope for Dwayne.

He looked through the dirty plastic to notice a small amount of blood, he didn't want to open the door in case of finger prints and he forgot his gloves. It was a matter of getting to a phone and calling the agency, he was about to when a van pulled up to the railing. Thinking on his feet he ran to a shadowed corner and try to make himself as invisible as possible, he could see two figures getting out of the van and walk down the stairs.

Taking a risk he focused on one of the hooded figures, his vision soon began to fade slightly as a second vision overlap the first. Closing his eyes he could clearly see through the figure's sight.

The figure keep a watch out while his partner got the body, they both dragged it up the stairs than shoved Dwayne into the back. What was interesting was the match book laying on the dash board.

Ruiji open his eyes and waited for the van to drive away. He was going to pay Edge's place a second visit.


	4. Stage 1 Act 1

The chief was waiting for her, there has been a report that was overlapping another's investigation of a murder of a similar state. The same M.O., the same death and the same cars have been seen at both sites.

The door opened and Buttercup came in, the chief toss over a file to the other side of the desk than lean back. Buttercup picked up and looked over the photos within, than she looked at him and raised a brow.

"Another psychic officer had seen your car," the chief said. "It was involve in a murder in a morgue, than it was seen at a pachinko parlor where you saw the deceased was last seen."

"Who is this officer?" Buttercup as she placed the file back onto the desk, "and what is his status."

"He's checking something out after nearly being killed last night when Dwayne was killed," the chief said.

"What happen? Dwayne asked for some nacho from the wrong person?"

"Nope, although that thought _has_ crossed my mind," the chief sat forward and laid his arms onto the desk. "While he is not well liked by anyone here it's still murder, and the officer said he saw a match book from Water edge; the pachinko parlor."

"Okay, all of this revolves that pachinko place," Buttercup said. "So I guess someone better go down there and poke around the place, I bet that's what why you called."

"Pretty much," the chief said. "They already met Mr. Narrator and know he's a cop, so I'm sending you in."

"Right," Buttercup rubbed the back of her neck. "When do you want to send me in?"

"Right now."

------

They gather around their usual table within the hidden club, after quietly talking about the plan and the factor of law enforcement has found their get together place. It was decided that the plan will go on and they would move to the secondary place, if anything should arise they would deal with it swiftly and quietly.

Without their informant they have to move more carefully.

------

Mr. Narrator was standing before the door of Dwayne Ravit, he planned on going to Water's edge yesterday before he walked home and called about the second murder. But the moment he had heard that there was a second detective working on elements that could be linked to the case and was sending her to the parlor instead he agreed to search Dwayne's apartment than fell asleep on the couch.

But now he was a little glad someone else was going there instead of him, he wasn't in the mood to be pestered by bouncers and other goons. Checking the door he knew it was locked, retrieving the easy use lock pick he got from the equipment room he slid in a slender piece of metal with a flat piece of plastic at the end into the keyhole and waited. There was a soft click and the door was opened.

He stepped in while closing the door behind him, in moments the PPK was unholstered and he was doing a quick sweep of the apartment. One thing he learned that ether Dwayne the cheapskate spends all of his money on the apartment and the cool stuff or he was excepting bribes and kickbacks, the latter was more possible.

After finding the apartment was clear he put of his rubber gloves, the first place to start was the living room. It room has a large screen tv which was hooked up to a camcorder on a tripod aimed at the leather couch, a table full of random items and a nightstand with a phone.

The strange thing is there was no caller ID or answering machine, he also knew Dwayne was too cheap to spring for voice mail (he tried calling the moocher once and let the phone rang over 20 times before hanging up.)

He search through the things on the table and came up empty handed, the next thing he tried - out of desperation for a clue - was move the couch cushions and held his breath while doing so.

A discarded condom, a poloroid of a woman in scarlet underwear and a half eaten chess puff wasn't much to get excited over. The little red booklet was.

_Ha!_ Ruiji thought as he picked up the booklet, opening it he found it to be filled with letters like P.E. and what looks to be phone numbers. _These **are** phone numbers! And if I'm right P.E. stands for Pep Edge._

He placed the booklet into a plastic bag and placed it into his pocket before moving onto the kitchen. Here something odd happened to Dwayne, Ruiji stopped the rotting tomato that was in the process of being cut, the fridge was open and everything within had gone south. Whatever spooked Dwayne must have made him leave in a hurry.

The next stop wield nothing, the bathroom was the same as any other. The bed room did give up something odd, in the nightstand next to the bed under the photos of scadily clad women was a sticky note marked, "near the river, beyond sight; got it."

Ruiji walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. When he got back to the offices he was going to make a few phone call.


	5. Act 2

She could see her sisters going over head, they didn't see her or else they would have stopped. But she wasn't in a mood to talk, what she wants is to break this case wide open and that requires to be in disguise.

She enter the water's edge, the place was well lit and filled with noise, smoke and a lot of steel balls making their way to the many goals. But as she wonder around there was another side to this building, behind one of the rows of pachinko machines was a narrow hole, one would have to crouch beneath a thin board between the machines, crawl through the black curtain that is easily mistaken for something solid and maneuver one's self through the cramp corners into a normal stairwell. Down the stairs Buttercup was lead to a dim bar with bright neon on the dance stages where the women (and some gender benders) were performing acts that were very illegal, both in private and public.

But she payed no attention to them as she walked around the room looking for a seat, in doing so she saw a image of the woman and Pep Edge sitting at a table with Him! Buttercup shook her head and sat down, the past image didn't really offer anything useful except that now a villain of chaotic proportions is involved and there were at least five others involved.

She needs to get back to headquarters.

--1--

Ruiji was back in his apartment, the red booklet was out and open while he was busy dialing the numbers. The first one on the list was a busy number, the second number was disconnected. But the third was a answering machine.

"This is Geoff Kisistav, I am not home right now but I'll be back soon."

_Geoff Kisistav?_ Ruiji thought as he written it down on a note pad, he tried the fourth number.

"Citysville city hall offices, may I help you?" A feminine voice answered, Ruiji blinked and looked down.

"Sorry, wrong number," Ruiji lied as he hung up. The letters next to the number read H. T. - or Herbert Testdor -. The mayor of Citysville. The last number was another dead end.

Ruiji rushed as fast as he can to get back to the agency, as he enter the chief's office he notice a black haired woman standing there.

"Sorry," Ruiji said as he try to back out. "I got some important news on the case."

"Mr. Narrator," the chief said as he beckon him to come in. "This is Buttercup Utonium, she is also working on the same case; she also informed me of a villain's involvement in this."

"Really?" Ruiji asked as he closed the door behind him, he felt kind of stupid for being such a rush. "I also found out the mayor of Citysville could be involved in this."

The chief and Buttercup both looked at him, Ruiji quickly explained about Dwayne's apartment, the booklet that and the phone calls. In turn Buttercup told him about the water's edge little secret bar, and Him's possible involvement. In the end it was up to the chief to decide the best course of action.

"The mayor thing could have been place in that book as a decoy, but it is possible that Mayor Testdor is involved," the chief said. "At the moment that's on the back burner, both the bodies and that mystery woman have been identified."

The two detectives blinked but said nothing.

"The one in the morgue is Steve Waldo, he's a chemist that worked at a local company, the other is senator Gevan."

"A senator and a chemist?" Buttercup said blankly, "what do they have to do with this?"

"I don't know yet," the chief said. "But the woman, one Daphne Fras, is convicted of several crimes in this state."

"Did someone found out where she lives?" Mr. Narrator asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately she wasn't there."

"And this chemist's place?" Buttercup asked.

"Empty, stripped over everything even carpet."

"Wow," Ruiji said. "These guys are thorough, but there is another name I did manage to get, a Geoff Kisistav. Is there a way to find where he lives?"

The chief thought about it for a second than tapped a few keys on his computer, opened up a internet connection than enter the white pages of the city to search for the person's name. "He lives at 254 N. Metalgear street."

"Thanks chief," Ruiji said. He and Buttercup left the office and walk down to the elevator.

"Need a ride?" Buttercup asked as she press the call button, "it's going to be a long walk over there other wise."

"Sure," Ruiji said as the doors opened.

--2--

The ride was a bit quite, Buttercup was use to driving a lone and Mr. Narrator was use to being on trains. That didn't stop the constant failed attempts at small talk.

"So," Ruiji said, "what's your psychic talent?"

"_Talent_?"

"How does your talent present itself?"

"You mean how can I can use my abilities? I guess I can see past events, you?"

"I can link up with a person's sight," Ruiji said.

"How's that work?"

"Well," Ruiji thought on how to explain it. "When I am within a range of someone I can tap into their own eye sight than see what they see, I can't really tell what they're thinking or hear what they're saying but it has it's uses."

They slowed to a stop, the duo had reached 254 N. Metalgear street. A place with a small one story red house with white trim, there wasn't a car in the driveway and everything looked peaceful.

Buttercup and Ruiji got out of the car than approach the front door, Buttercup stood away and around the corner just in case while Ruiji knocked on the door. There was no answer after a minute and Ruiji walked over to the window to see if anyone was in there, there was a soft click from inside that Buttercup could hear with her superhearing. The door was turn to splitters as a hail of bullets came through it, Ruiji was a little dazed from nearly being killed but he manage to pull out his PPK to fire a few shots through the door.

"I'll go around back, you go through the front," Buttercup shouted as she flew around the house while Ruiji kicked in the front door. Sure enough the shooter was trying to escape, Buttercup was in the backyard when she saw the blond woman emerge from the house.

"What the hell?" She said as she spotted the floating puff, but it didn't stop her from raising her gun to shot. Too bad Buttercup was faster and unloaded a single round into the criminal's forehead.

Ruiji had emerged and saw Buttercup had taken down the shooter. Before Buttercup could say anything Mr. Narrator held up something. "Found it on the floor while chasing her, Geoff is a gun store owner and on the back is mayor Testdor's number."

"Gun store owners? Chemist? Senators and a boat load of criminals> tie in somehow, but how?" Buttercup asked. "Let's go report this."


	6. Act 3

It was nothing but dead ends since the house, the past four days the two detectives have been in and out of the brain chamber while trying to connect a link to everyone.

It is known that the Chemist, Steve Waldo, was a victim of Daphne Fras, a criminal, working possible with or for Pep Edge, a seedy pachinko parlor owner, or Him, Townsville's most evil villain. There was also Geoff, a gun store owner, and senator Gevan added into this.

The only trails that were available was Dwayne, a possible informant for this group of criminals, and the mayor of Citysville, Herbert Testdor.

The two decided on splitting up and checking them both; Buttercup gets to investigate Dwayne's apartment while Mr. Narrator goes and checks on the mayor.

--1--

The place was left the way it was after Ruiji had investigated it, which wasn't very good considering the exposed fridge and very spoiled food.

But Buttercup payed no attention to the smell while a scene began to play out in her vision, This Dwayne guy was opening the fridge while retrieving a beer while this raven haired woman was cooking. Buttercup looked over to the door, she saw it open and these two thugs wearing hood sweatshirts came in with a 9 MM with a silencer. Dwayne fled as the woman was shot, they rush into the back area.

Buttercup followed, the killers were locked outside of the bathroom arguing about something before taking out a automatic pocket lock pick. Buttercup looked into the bathroom while the two argued to see Dwayne escape out the window, there was a fire escape on the other side and by the time the killers broke in he was on the streets and gone.

_Why didn't they shoot?_ Buttercup thought while coming back to the kitchen where the killers were cleaning up the blood and the body. _Maybe they wanted to make this look like a murder suicide, to throw everyone off track._

Buttercup left the apartment wondering how was Ruiji was doing.

--2--

Ruiji hates to drive, other people always made him very nervous with the way they drive in their huge tanks called SUVs. He walked and take trains in fear that some soccer mom is going to plow him into the asphalt and keep on going without a second thought, plus gas is very high too.

But this is an exception to his normal routine, at this moment he was a block away from the Citysville city hall in a rental car staring at this bum standing at the no parking sign.

Ruiji knew that the bum was really mayor Testdor in disguise, and from the looks of it he is waiting for someone. It was a half hour before a black van pulled up next to him and pulled off, Ruiji was about to pull out and follow when he saw mayor Testdor walk out to his own car parked in front of his.

Confused but not shaken Ruiji pulled out any way, now the question is who was the person waiting outside?

After some miles he was lead out of City limits into a dark road, there were fewer and fewer cars, Ruiji was a little nervous by each mile; he couldn't help but think they had noticed him and were leading him the wrong way.

The van turn off onto some dirt road leading deep into the woods, Mr. Narrator was about to do the same when this SUV came from behind him and sideswiped his car. Struggling to regain some control the car wanted to flip over as it fish tailed around, Ruiji gripped the wheel tightly as the fender ram through the guard railing near by.

The car skid a few feet before stopping, Ruiji wasn't hurt except for a headache and a dent in the wallet. The SUV had stopped up ahead, it wasn't moving for some reason. Ruiji could help but to look through the driver's eyes; he saw guns and lots of ammo, good enough to start squirming out of the wreck.

He kept low as he open the driver's side door but slip into the back seat, as he expected the door was pelted by heavy fire. The windshield was peppered by bullets to as he hide behind the driver and passenger seat waiting for an opening, he still has a psychic link to this guy. He saw there was just one shooter with a M-16 and a mag pouch, whatever this was good or bad depend on how one look at it.

Ruiji waited until the shooter stop to reload, he severed his link and popped up to deliver a few shots of his own before ducking back down. He waited for another storm of bullets but none came, he carefully lifted his head over the seat to see the shooter was now gone.

Slipping out of the passenger side door he looked around before heading towards the SUV, there was a bullet mark in the window where the shooter was and some blood on the door. This meant that the shooter was wounded and had ran off, Ruiji knew he can't just leave now, he might miss a chance to bust this gang. But he wasn't doing it without back up.

The good thing about newer SUVs like this one is that it has both a navigational system and built in phones.


	7. Final act

Mr. Narrator shifted his weight as the last of the backup came, in total there were five officers and him now. Buttercup had joined them now, so it was a seven person troupe going in for a big bust.

Buttercup lead the way, she could see the van's past image going down the badly wooded dirt road. They were spread out and very alert with each step they took, about a half an mile in they stopped to check the body of a man in a black cult-like robe. Ruiji knew this guy was the shooter, from the looks of it the poor jerk fell over or tripped than bleed to death.

They kept going afterwards, there were no shocks and/or surprises for the next half mile until they reach the end of the road. In front of them is a huge body of water and a T-junction road, Buttercup could see the past vision of the van just keep going forward while a small ship wait for them. They drove on than took off across the water from there to a place across the shore.

"The trail ends here," Buttercup said. "They got into a flat bedded boat than went over there."

Ruiji looked across the lake, he noticed something unusual. "Hang on a minute," he used his far sight than saw a very faded vision that was badly blurred. He knew there was someone on over there, they were just out of range. "Ha! Someone is over there, now someone's just gotta sneak over there to find out who...." Ruiji looked around, they were all looking at him. "It's me, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," a guy said.

Another man, one with white hair, was carrying a backpack with some equipment. He reached in and pulled out a cube with a pull string, walking down to the water's edge the man placed the cube into the water than pulled to cord. Within seconds a raft was inflated, the man than riffle around again to pull out a small bottle and a cloth. "Here, you may not know when you might need to knock out someone out silently."

Ruiji nodded as he placed the items into his pocket before boarding the raft. He pushed off and was in the water heading for the hidden mansion.

--1--

He hates it when he was right, there was someone there. A guard at the edge of the "abandoned" mansion, Ruiji was lucky that it was dark and there was underbrush to avoid being pumped full of holes by the machine gun wielding guard.

Taking a deep breath Ruiji slowly got out of the raft near the guard behind some bushes, he tied up the raft quickly before sneaking to the back of the mansion. He stopped cold as he almost ran into another guard with his back turned to him, he was lucky the guy hadn't noticed him yet.

Ruiji reached into his pocket and brought out the bottle and the rag, he silently soaked the rag. His heart was going a mile a minute as he wrapped a arm around the guard's neck than press the rag against his mouth, within seconds the guard fell to the ground.

Ruiji knew if he snuck inside without a disguise than he would be shred to noodles, well it was time for a quick stripping of the guard and taking his clothes ploy.

Ruiji dragged the knocked out guard into the bushes, moments later he emerged with the robe on with the hood covering his face.

Taking in a deep breath he went for a near by window, hoping it was open and didn't squeak he pressed up. Locked. The next window he did the same, again, locked. The final window he really didn't have much hope for, as it was also locked.

_Damn,_ Ruiji thought. He peeked around the corner to see the armed guard was still where he was, Ruiji tapped into his sight to see if there was any other guards. There was none, Ruiji moved quickly with the rag he used on the last guard to subdue this one.

The front of the building was now clear, he was careful as he walked up to the doors. His hand was shaking as it grasped the knob, within seconds he expected the entire gang to pile onto him and tear him apart. What he didn't expect was a empty hall and a sign saying **Welcome to brotherhood of carnage.**

Ruiji shrugged, he tried a door to the left of him. This lead into a small room filled with six other robe people and Him standing before a chalkboard. "You're late," Him snapped.

"Uh, sorry," Ruiji said while disguising his voice so he wouldn't get caught. He closed the door and stood by the wall wanting to be out of this situation so bad.

"Alright my little followers," Him said in his cheery voice. "We will go over the plan, one," Him tapped his claw against the chalkboard. "We invade the water filtering plant and use the finger prints of the senator to get into the main part of the plant, here we pour a small amount of mixed chemicals into the water. This will result in many deaths." Him tapped his claw against the chalkboard again. "Two, the people will turn the law enforcement for answers. Here we will strategically place chemical bombs around the buildings than blow them up. This will cause much chaos." Him tapped his claw again. "Three, we let people riot in the streets before we go in to take over. We will be more prepared and better armed than them, we will enlist more people into our brotherhood and take over the city!"

"Great plan," a man said. Ruiji realized who it was, Harry Theyson, the deputy mayor of Citysville.

"It can't fail," another robed member said.

"Right on!"

"Excuse me," Mr. Narrator said. "I gotta go to the bathroom." Ruiji said before leaving the room, he was trying to fit the pattern into place as he wonder about the mansion.

The Chemist was ether kidnapped or he joined than killed for some reason and his house was stripped to the core, the Chemist was involved because this group of nuts needed a way to get Chemicals without raising too much of a suspicion. Mixing harmless one to make deadly ones.

The senator was killed just for his prints to get into restricted areas, not just at the water plant but the police HQs too.

Dwayne was the informant, Geoff was the supplier of weapons and Daphne was the hit"man". And this maybe the only chance that he will have at stopping them, when he open the last door he did a double take.

There were a lot of unmarked chemical barrels, he guessed this is where they were storing the chemicals. Not a smart place if one would ask him but at the moment he wonder if he could use this to his advantage, he looked over the barrel wondering how to use them.

In his pocket he found a flashlight, the rag and the bottle and nothing else, he let out a curse as he slammed a fist on a barrel. He noticed something off about how the sound came out and the way it felt, the top was loose.

He felt around the edge than slowly pulled off the top, within the barrel was a strange chemical that was soaking the body of Pep Edge.

"Poor bastard," Ruiji said. "I don't know what happen for you to be here, but you don't deserve this."

Ruiji sighed, when he open his eyes he realized that he had accidentally dropped the rag into the barrel. The chemicals on the rag must not like whatever is in the barrel because it started a fire.

"Aw, crap!" Ruiji shouted before bolting out of the room and down the hall, the flames coming out of the barrel already spread to it's surroundings.

Ruiji discard the robe, he knew that dangerous Chemicals plus fire and/or heat equals bad. He ran for the raft and quickly got into it, behind him smoke rose from the burning side of the house as he shoved off.

Across the lake the team was watching everything they could with binoculars, Ruiji was half way across the lake when Him appeared outside the house in a puff of smoke.

Him was looking around and talking to Ducky before disappearing again, well at least they know he was involved with whatever it was.

Ruiji finally made it to the shore and the others helped him out of the raft, the house was engulfed in a fireball. This wasn't going to look too good on the report.

--2--

The chief had received the full report, he was wondering how those murderers tied together. But he still has a job to do, he sign the forms and sent them over to the official police, it was only a matter of time before Him was in authority hands and serving prison time.

He smiled as he recalled Townsville has finally made a cell that can hold Him.

--F--

"And in other news," the reporter said as she shuffled a few papers on the desk. "Today super villain Him was apprehended by authorities for conspiring to take over Townsville, detail are sketchy but it is reported that deputy mayor of Citysville Harry Theyson was involved."

Ruiji let out a small chuckle, he lean back on the couch in the dark room. He was happy with just a week's suspension for the accident, he already pay the rent. So no worried there, now it was just a matter of stretching his traveling budget and food budget a little.

It was just another day in the life of Ruiji Narrator, Psychic Detective.


End file.
